


After Tarsus

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: My Star Trek World [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tarsus IV, need i say more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: Jim kirk is a young teenager who survived a massacre. Now he must build his life back up.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim was sitting on a ship heading back to earth two days ago a starfleet ship of supplies to tarsus iv, a federation plant set up to for a human colony. They thought that everything was going well with the eight thousands inhabitants but when they entered and landed they found over half of the inhabitants massacred and not in a pretty way there wore dead bodies and blood everywhere, skinny boney people who were still alive curled up together.

Alexander Marcus was not an easy man to shocked or to be sick to his stomach but the site of the survivors and whatever bodies that were still remaining did just that. He when up to the frist responders who started setting up food and medical tents for the survivors and had also started to take statements. On of the men saw Marcus and walked up to him.

"Captain Marcus, thank you for responding quickly... As you can see we have a horrible situation on our hands."

Marcus nodded and replied with quick tone "Look son, I'm a man you doesn't believe in small talk and get straight to the piont tell me exactly what happened here."

The man did as he was told.

"Okay sir, I start of the being just about a year old the colony started everything was going fine no worries so more people were send in there was an estimated eight thousands give or take about a hundred. Then about six months ago the crops started to die they had enough resources to last a year if rationed properly for about six thousands. But people started to panick, they hoarded food stared to attack people, riots happen and they got violent. Survivors say about nine hundred died in the frist month and over a quarter of the resources had gone. Guards were place at and were ordered to kill anyone who look like they wanted to steal a lot of shots were fired. Most People lock themselves in the huts to stay safe or just to give up. A few hundred did the clever thing and hid in the woods. That were most of the survivors were found. Then a month ago it stared to get peaceful people still in the statement only ate one meal a day buy then it was a population of six thousand with five hundred living in the woods"

Marcus and the man had walked into a set up medbay the occupant of which were to be taken to back to earth on his ship they were the critical sick and any orphan or minors that didn't have family on this plant.

"So how in God's name did it go from peaceful to a bloody massacre?"

The man just sighed and started to talk again.

"The answer to both is one man, Kodos he called himself the Governor. He had a plan to bring order everyone will get one meal a day, not matter if there on deaths doorstep. No one had a plan during to famine and most were malnourished at the best and the nights started to get colder. Kodos then hacked into the starfleet system on the list on all the people who are on Tarsus. People thought that he was trying to figure out had already died, who was unaccountable most likely to be in the woods but the truth was the most horrid thing ever I haven't heard of it in earth's history since the twenth century. He disided who was the best to live and the ones who didn't make the cut wore well... you yourself have seen the bodies. Unfortunately we have not been able to locate him, as our shuttles were flying down him and the rest of the killers run off. As we are tracking them down we found about a group of nine kids hiding in the woods they have been hiding since the riots started. We found relatives back on earth expect for one, he was basically the leader the others called him JT but that name is not his true name. We have no idea who he is. We hoping you can help that. The Federation has classified this only the next of kin of those who are alive have been told. Until all the bodies and survivors had been a identify then a report will send out without the list of victims or survivors. But JT here no other family on his file or on Tarsus"

Marcus felt sick, stuff like this shouldn't have happen not in this day in age.

"What do you mean, how to you think I can help"

The man lead him to one of the set up camp beds to a young teenager sitting on the bed, his short was off showing his ribs, his spine was all most visible in the front the was a nurse healing up three deep cuts alone his back. Marcus could see all the ridges and notches of his spine. The kid had the blues eyes but there was no light in them, his blond hair was matted and dirty.

The man hated him a PADD with the name JT Harris. The only information on him was his age, height and IQ. Marcus sighed and look at the boy.

"So JT, you are a hero you know, saved a few kids lives. Why don't you tell us your real name, I bet your father will be proud of you."

The kid lifted his head up his blue eyes were glistening with tears. He took a breath out and spoke.

"My dad is dead, my name is James Kirk"

As he stated before Alexander Marcus was not an easy man to be shocked but when he found that a child of two well respected starfleet officers was on Tarsus under a false name.

"Christ son does your mother know you are here and why are you under his name"

He placed on of his hands on the boys shoulders as he began to cry.

"She doesn't care the last time I saw her was when I was nine she was telling me off over an PADD. My step dad send be here but he could only do it under a different name. I was meant to go to my grandad."

Marcus felt his heart acre as he looked down at James file it said he was fourteen. Four years, he hadn't seen his mother in four years. Even he made sure to speck with his own daughter at lease four times a week. He had know Winona and George when he was alive, after he had died to lost touch with her but he could not belive she would neglect her own son, he tought about their other son Samuel. He looked at the young teenager again and spoke softly to him.

"Don't worry son we will get you home safely."

So now Jim was sitting on the on a bio bed on a spaceship heading back to earth. He had tubes giving him fuilds and one his stomach getting food into. He again to head to San Francisco and then back to Iowa. He already knows he'll never be the same.


	2. Family and Jim story

Jim hadn't spoken a word since his talk with Captain Marcus. He just wanted to forget everything that had happened on that horrid place but as luck would have it he would have to talk to it about it a lot. Thankfully starfleet understood the the amount of trauma he had been thought so they decided to interview him once but it was going to be a long interview from his hospital bed.

The moment the shuttle landed his granddad and brother was at the station as well as the other family members of the survivors. His brother literally run through the guards any other time they would have stop him maybe even arrest him but today no one was going to stop him, they have heard what happened and were too shocked at the first brunch of survivors to be brought back to the fleets hospital, it made them all to sick to the stomach.

Jim was still in survival mode since they had been saved. He had been for months so it was hard to turn off. He almost collapsed when Sam run up and hugged him, soon after his granddad joined the two brothers. All Jim could here was Sam sobs. He felt his brother moved to look at him, Jim hadn't seen Sam since he run away when he was nine and his brother was sixteen. Now Jim was fourteen and Sam was twenty-one, everyone says the Jim looks like their father but in reality it was Sam who looked the most like the late George Kirk heck Sam birth name is George Samuel Kirk. Sam eyes where pouring with tears.

Tiberius was the first the break the silence by talking.

"Come along boys, we need to go up to the hospital."

Jim legs felt like jelly with every step he took, he breathing quicken as well. Sam wrapped his strong arm around Jim weak body and whispered to him.

"Don't worry Jimmy, you're with use now you are safe."

It was easy for him to say he did witness a massacre or almost die of starvation. But Sam was right he was safe but his mind and body were still on high alert. He didn't even notice when he was lead into a bio bed. His breathing was still rapid, and his curled up into a ball as he felt his chest tighten. Something jabbed his neck, he eyes began to get heavy and his mind was foggy. He began to sleep a dreamless sleep.

Someone was yelling, a woman Jim thinks. It took him a minute to register the voice it belonged to his mother. His mind was still foggy so he had a hard time hearing what she was yelling about he really didn't care that she was here, normally he would but today he just wanted his family. Even though that last he talk to his mother was when she said his father would be disappointed with him, he didn't care what she said anymore.

He open his eyes then immediately closed them again the lights in the room where too bright and painful for his eyes. He must of moved or something because Sam was buy his side stoking his hair and was whispering to him telling what had been going on since in was asleep.

"Hey Jimmy, as you can properly hear Mum is outside she took one look at you in the bed and collapsed on the floor crying. She took about ten minutes to calm down enough to listen, once she found out that Frank sent you without her consent she want ballistic I've never seen her so angry-"

Jim cut him off by saying "Not even that time when you push me down the stairs when I was five" With a weak smile on his face. Sam let out a tiny laugh with a few loose tears running down his face.

"Yes and I did said say sorry I think but anyway she stormed out of the room yelling about killing him and I don't think she was kidding. She..I mean all of us have been trying to make contract with you but Frank said you hated us for leaving and you didn't want to talk to anyone. No one brought it and then you got a call for Captain Marcus, he went to school with mum and dad. He told use what happened mum was on ship when he told her and she come back as soon as she could. Granddad went after her possibly so she doesn't kill Frank. That's what their fighting about."

As on Que Winona Kirk walked in and saw that her son was now awake and she stood there awkwardly. She hadn't seen her son in years and this what moment that he really needed her. She walked around to the other side of the bed and place her hand of Jim's face and softly spoke to him trying not to cry.

"Everything is going to be okay Jamie, I promise. It will take awhile but in time you will start to fill better."

Jim nodded at his mother voice, it has been a long time since she call him Jamie. He also knew it would awhile to feel right even just to feel safe which he hated he wanted to feel safe now and to stop feeling like this was a dream that he was still on Tarsus and this was all fake. His mother smiled again but like Sam smile it was spoke and masking the pain and sorrow they felt. He closed his eye to stop himself from crying, he felt his mum kiss his forehead her blonde hair was tickling his face. He heard someone walk into the room Jim opened his eyes to see his Granddad.

"I hate to break this up but Starfleet wants to talk to Jim as soon as possible"

Jim felt all eyes on him he want to leave Taurus behind him never talk about it again. He want to move on as fast as he can and get out of here. he spoke up his voice was shaky

"I want to do it now, I want to get it over with"

Everyone's eyes were still on him, it was so quiet in the room that Jim could hear his heartbeat. They all just nodded and his Granddad went out the room, a few seconds later two officers walked in. A man and a woman the man spoke first while the woman was hold two PADDs.

"My name is Lieutenant Commander Toby Smallton and this is Lieutenant Alexandria Roberts we will be conducting this interview. This will be filmed so we ask if James can be the only one in the frame, you can stay in the room. Before we start James if you want to stop for a few minutes you can just take your time. Do you understand?"

Jim nodded his mother and Sam walked to the other side of the room. He begun to sit up right and saw his glasses on the table nest to the bed he took them and put them on"

Smallton began to talk once Roberts started up the PADD that was recording.

"I have a few questions to ask before you start you talk about what to happen on Tarsus iv okay and you must answer with words. Your name is James Tiberius Kirk correct"

Jim nodded and said "Yes that is correct" He notice the the woman was writing thing down on another PADD. Smallton nodded and look at his PADD.

"So why were you under the false name of JT Davis?"

Jim took a breath and spoke "Because my Step dad Frank Davis sent me the Tarsus but he could on do it without my mothers consent so he put he down under the false name and he also payed some one off. So one on could question the little information until it was too late and I was on Taurus and would have to wait six months till the next ship come."

He didn't have to look at this family to feel there anger. Smallton continue to speck

"Would be please be able to tell us want happen on Taurus in your own words, so what you went threw"

Jim breathes began to get more shallow and his cheat tighten but he continued.

"Because I had no guardian, I was staying in his house with other kids mostly students who ever studying. Then the food crops began to die I wasn't troubled by it having lived on two farms plus I knew that people had spare resources and we would be okay until the next ship in five and a half months. But I guess that people didn't think like I did because they stayed to panic and take as much food as they could. Fights broke out and people where killing each other for food. Me and a dozen other kids run into the forest by the colony. We were told to stay out of forest because it was dangerous but we figured it would be safer that at the colony with all the fights."

Smallton interrupted him and asked him to say the other children's names.

"There was six boys Me, Danny, John, Thomas, Jacob and Tony and seven girl Alison, Quinn, Clara, Jenny, Olivia, Martha and Robyn. As I was saying we camped out. Me, John and Olivia were the oldest so we took charge. While and me, Thomas and Alison they were siblings had grow up on farms so we help with the food. We stop by a river but were a few animals around kind of like birds and rabbits it was hard to hunt them due to the noise at the colony but they were eating berries so we ate them they were safe to eat. I started a fire to keep us warm during the night not to high and no one could see us but we all saw fire around the forest too, so we knew where not the only ones hiding but we just stayed together. Then the fighting stop where are less fires at night so people must of gone back to the colony but we didn't. Due to no fighting at the colony it was easier to get the little animals. Then we started to hear shots being fired. Things were not to bad and they a little kid come walking up to our camp a few weeks before the (Jim swallowed hard) his name was Barry he was about six his right leg had nearly burnt off by phaser fire, he said they were should any one who was getting near the food. He died later that day, we gave him some water and berries before he died. Then the fungus began to come into the forests the fruits on the trees began to die and so did the animals we still had water until two days before we... we were found. But we had no food so John and Olivia when to see if the can get any but..."

Tears began to fall down his cheeks he look down he didn't want to look at his family for the officers he took a deep breath and continued

"They never come back, so me, Tony and Martha went to go get some food and find them we were just about there when... when we heard the screams. They were killing people I don't know why there doing that. We were about the run back when we were spotted they chased us we stop because they would find the others they dragged us back to the colony the placed a PADD to my face and let my leg go the did the same to Tony and Martha and then they... they killed them, I got mad and started to hit one of the guys they got a knife and slashed at my back I kick him in the nose and run back I went back to our campsite and me and the rest of kids just sat together as we heard footsteps. That when the ship members found us"

Jim began to break down sobbing his breathing was getting faster and faster. He felt someones arms around and held this mothers voice.

"Jamie listen to my voice okay, you are safe now. Just listen to my voice."

Jim listen to her voice until he fell asleep. Safe in his mothers arms


End file.
